Nuestro futuro juntos
by sys2006
Summary: Ambientado en el capítulo 288 del anime, cuando Goku llega tarde a la reunión... hay alguien que espera que todos estén reunidos... para dar un anuncio muy especial... Gohan


**Nuestro futuro juntos**

Un fanfic de Gohan y Videl

Aclaración: Esta historia empezaría en el capítulo del anime donde todos se juntan en casa de Bulma, y Goku llega tarde. Dragon Ball no me pertenece, le pertenece al grandioso Akira Toriyama.

-**Capítulo 1-**

Era tarde ya, había llovido, y todos se disponían a irse a sus casas luego de pasar un día muy agradable, bailando y comiendo en la Corporación Capsula. No había duda que Bulma organizaba siempre las mejores fiestas, y disponía de comida sin fin, para estos supersaiyajins tan hambrientos… Años de convivir con Vegetta y tener a su hijo Trunks le habían enseñado que la comida nunca podía faltar, además desde niña que conoce a Goku y su apetito voraz.

Cuando Krillin, Número 18 y su hija Marron estaban por cruzar la puerta de entrada, se chocan con Goku que estaba completamente cubierto de polvo, quien se disculpó por haber llegado tarde, y Milk ni lenta ni perezosa lo regañó por haberla dejado sola.

Goku se sentó a la mesa y todos se reunieron a su alrededor escuchando la historia de lo que en realidad había sucedido… Ellos hasta habían pensado que él tenía otra mujer, e iba a tener otro hijo… pero estamos hablando de Goku, él jamás le haría eso a Milk porque aunque no lo demuestra la ama muchísimo.

-Ahora que todos han llegado no debo dejar pasar la oportunidad – pensó Gohan para sí, viendo como Videl charlaba con su madre, estaba tomando valentía… ¿Quien lo hubiera pensado que algo lo pondría más nervioso que las incontables luchas en las que ha participado desde pequeño? Pero había algo que lo podía hacer perder su equilibrio… esa persona era Videl.

-Gohan me mira fijamente, ¿en qué pensará, acaso tendré algo en el rostro? – analizaba Videl porque hacía más de un minuto que Gohan la miraba seriamente, y ella no entendía… - ¿Acaso le pareceré fea? No acostumbro a usar vestidos, y me han convencido de venir así vestida…

_Flashback_

Videl estaba tranquilamente entrenando en su casa, cuando llamaron a su teléfono, era Bulma…

-Hola, habla Videl, ¿quién habla?

-¿Cómo estás Videl?, te habla Bulma, quería que supieras que voy a dar una fiesta y que están todos invitados, hasta Majin Boo, ¿así que… vendrán?

-Muchísimas gracias Bulma, sí, claro que iremos… ¿irá….?

-Por supuesto que irá Gohan… jajaja ¡Qué lindo es el amor entre las parejas más jóvenes! Uff si mi Vegetta fuera más expresivo como Goku o Gohan… pero bueno, igual él aunque todos lo vean como un orgulloso, yo sé que es más que eso…

-… Mmm, Bulma, ¿hay algo que deba llevar?

-No, por supuesto que no… eres mi invitada, y yo siempre me he ocupado de todo en nuestras reuniones, así que no te preocupes… lo que sí…

-Dime, haré lo que me digas para ayudarte, porque todos ustedes han sido tan amables con mi padre y conmigo, pensar que mi padre fue un mentiroso y todos ustedes tenían que ver con el exterminio de Cell, y él se llevó la gloria… Me acuerdo de eso, y la verdad no sé como pedirles disculpas a todos…

-No te preocupes… no era eso lo que quería… Videl, he notado que nunca usas polleras ni vestidos, así que… ¿por qué no vienes vestida así a mi fiesta? Te puedo asegurar que Gohan morirá de amor por ti Jejeje

-Bulma, bueno, es que yo… ¿te parece? No soy de usarlas, y no creo que a Gohan le agrade verme así, será raro para él.

-Creeme, si vas en pollera, estoy segura que él no se podrá resistir a tus encantos, además llevan saliendo mucho tiempo, de seguro le agradará.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Y así me convenció – Videl terminó de recordar su conversación por teléfono, pero nuevamente pensó – Gohan no me ha comentado en ningún momento que me veo bien, ni que estoy linda, no le debe gustar como estoy – y así Videl miró para el suelo, teniendo pensamientos negativos…

-Bueno amigos, ahora que está Goku, vamos a hacer un brindis porque hemos sido amigos desde hace tantos años… Han pasado varias cosas, pero es bueno que puedan todos de vez en cuando venir a mis reuniones – empezó su discurso Bulma – Todavía recuerdo cuando lo conocí a Goku… que tumbó mi automóvil… jajaja

Estoy hizo que todos rieran mucho imaginándose la situación, todos menos Gohan, que sabía que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, todos estaban reunidos, y lo que quería hacer era algo que quería compartir con todos ellos… quería que todos fueran partícipes de su felicidad…

-Videl, si supiera qué me responderás… no quisiera que por decírtelo de esta forma en frente de nuestras familias y amigos te incomodes y me aceptes de compromiso… - susurró en voz baja Gohan, pensando que nadie lo escucharía…

-Me sorprendes Gohan, has crecido mucho, pensar que antes eras un chiquillo llorón… - pensó Piccoro, no hay nada que se le escape con su magnífica capacidad auditiva.

-…Oh Videl, voy… o espero un día mejor… ¿qué debo hacer?- Gohan estaba indeciso, no sabía que hacer… hacía ya dos meses que lo había comprado, pero no encontraba el momento ideal, quería que todo fuera perfecto, como lo fue para él conocer a Videl… la cual lo llenó de felicidad, nunca olvidaría cuando volvió al templo de Kamisama como lloraba en su pecho, feliz de que estuviera ahí con vida, con ella… y ahí comprendió… esa mujer era la que estaba destinada para él… la quería… no… la amaba con todo su ser… - bueno, basta Gohan, eres valiente… debes ir… - se había decidido, acercándose a donde se encontraba ella sola, pero… ¿acaso estaba triste? - ¿Qué sucede Videl, te duele alguna parte de tu cuerpo?

-Eh… No me pasa nada Gohan… - Videl se sobresaltó de que él estuviera allí junto a ella… no lo vio venir, pero nuevamente bajó la vista… estaba triste, se sentía fea, y que no lo merecía a Gohan… - ¿crees… crees que me veo… linda hoy?

Luego de pronunciar eso, Videl se sonrojó como un tomate y siguió mirando para abajo, esperando la desaprobación de Gohan… porque bueno, hacía dos meses que él estaba raro, cuando tenían citas, lo veía muy pensativo… como que algo lo atormentaba, y ella lo único que quería era verlo feliz… y por eso pensó en lo que le dijo Bulma y se vistió lo más linda y femenina que pudo.

-Videl… no es necesario que te lo diga, pero, te ves hermosa… ese vestido te hace muy linda y femenina… No quiero decir que no lo seas siempre, solo que hoy estás muy bonita… Videl, perdóname, ¿es por mí que estás con esa cara de sufrimiento? ¿Acaso te he dicho algo malo? Si es así, lo lamento… Sabes que soy distraido, pero realmente te amo…

Videl estaba toda roja, escuchando cada palabra que pronunciaba Gohan, feliz de verse linda para él…

-Videl, quiero preguntarte algo… pero prométeme que vas a ser del todo sincera… no lo dirás para quedar bien conmigo ni con ninguno de esta fiesta… sé que a Bulma y a mi madre les encantaría porque ellas ya me lo han comentado… pero no me importa su opinión, solo quiero saber la tuya… sé también que tu padre querrá matarme porque le estaré sacando a su única hija… pero Videl… sabes, ya no puedo esperar más…

-¿De qué hablas Gohan?, no entiendo…

Gohan se volvió para ver si Bulma había finalizado con su discurso, y así era… y entonces se dijo a si mismo, es ahora o nunca… porque ya la reunión había terminado… y no sabía cuando los iba a volver a ver… quería que ellos sean testigos de su amor por Videl… además saldrían a defenderlo, si mr. Satán se le tiraba encima… por querer sacarle de sus manos a su pequeña Videl… porque lo sabía… para el héroe que salvó a la humanidad, Videl todavía era una niña, aunque Gohan la viera como una mujer… con la cual quería pasar todos los días de su vida…

-Disculpen todos, no se vayan por favor, quisiera anunciarles algo…

-¿Qué sucede Gohan?… no me digas que Videl está embarazada – preguntó Krillin haciendo que todos miraran con cara de no poder creerlo a la joven pareja… No había duda que Krillin a veces podía hacerlo sentir incómodo con algunos comentarios cuando se trataba de Videl…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi hija embarazada, te mataré Gohan! – chilló Mr. Satán…

-Ay papá, no estoy embarazada de Gohan, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre?!… ni siquiera estamos casados… -exclamó Videl, ruborizándose totalmente y dejando petrificado a Gohan… Si ellos supieran que nunca lo habían hecho, por temores de ella… porque quería estar preparada… porque no se sentía lo suficientemente bella para Gohan, quien jamás la presionaría para hacer algo que ella no quisiera…

-Y entonces, ¿qué sucede hijo? – esta vez el que habló fue Goku, preguntando inocentemente y a la vez preocupado por lo nervioso que veía a su hijo mayor…

-Bueno… lo que sucede es – Gohan empezó a hablar, primero no encontraba las palabras correctas… lo de pensar en Videl embarazada lo había sacado de su eje... Pensaba que Videl sería una madre extraordinaria… era dulce y bella, pero también se parecía a su madre en lo estricta a veces, y además pensó… solo podría estar embarazada si hubiéramos hecho el amor, y no lo hicimos… aunque pensar en ese cuerpo que quiero que sea mío… quiero ser uno con ella, no quiero sexo, quiero hacerla sentir mujer y demostrarle de otra forma más mi amor por ella…

-¿Gohan, en qué estás pensando, pusiste la cara del maestro Roshi… acaso algo pervertido? – río divertida Bulma, haciendo que él saliera de sus pensamientos.

-No, por supuesto que no – mintió… pero la verdad que se venía imaginando cómo sería poder estar en ese nivel de intimidad con Videl. – Bueno, lo que les quería decir era que… Ustedes saben que yo siempre he luchado codo a codo con cada uno de ustedes como me han enseñado el sr. Piccoro y mi padre… y también me he dedicado a estudiar como me ha inculcado desde pequeño mi madre… y esas eran las dos cosas que más disfrutaba en la vida… Pero eso era antes… - tomó aire y siguió – No puedo no admitir que ahora algo más ocupa mi mente y mi corazón… y quiero declararlo enfrente de todos ustedes, que me han conocido desde pequeño, que han compartido conmigo mis alegrías y mis tristezas… que me han visto crecer…

Mientras decía esto, tomó la pequeña mano de Videl, y la besó, haciendo que ella se avergonzara, porque no estaban solos, sino que todos los ojos de sus amigos y familia estaban puestos en ellos dos…

-Gohan…

-Videl, yo… hace meses que estoy pensando en esto, pero tontamente no se me ocurría la forma de hacerlo… quiero que todos sepan, que amo profundamente a Videl, que lo único que quiero es hacerla feliz todos los días de su vida… protegiéndola, no dejando que nadie la vuelva a lastimar… como una vez lo hizo ese salvaje en el torneo de las artes marciales… pensé que te iba a perder… sin que supieras mis sentimientos, sin haberte besado nunca, sin haber salido en una cita contigo ni una vez… no me lo permitiría nunca por eso… por eso estoy decidido…

-Ahhh, mi hijo se ha transformado en un hombre respetable y enamorado… - Milk observaba la escena de amor, con lágrimas en los ojos… iba a pasar lo que tanto habían hablado con Bulma…

-No llores Milk, ya tu hijo es grande, recuerda… tú también tuviste su edad, y si mal no recuerdo, a esa edad te casaste con Goku – le comentó al oído Bulma a la mujer que ahora estaba sollozando feliz por haber criado bien a su hijo mayor.

-Milk, nuestro hijo ya ha crecido, tienes que soltarlo… - le dijo su flamante esposo saiyajin mientras le apoyaba su mano en el hombro tratando de contenerla y reconfortarla… He hablado antes con Gohan… y sé que él desea esto… no podemos impedírselo ni meternos en su decisión…

-Goku, es que él siempre será mi hijito… él que me acompañó cuando me enteré de tu muerte frente a Cell… él que me ha ayudado a no estar triste cuando te extrañaba…

-Lo sé Milk, pero yo ahora estoy aquí… perdóname, siempre te hago sufrir por culpa de mis ganas de entrenar y pelear…

-No te preocupes, me casé contigo, y sabía que amas las peleas… - no terminó de hablar que Goku le estaba secando las lágrimas de sus ojos, y la abrazó para que juntos vieran como su hijo iba a dar un paso muy importante en su vida…

-Gohan… ¿Qué sucede…?, ¿por qué me dices esto…? – pero no pudo seguir hablando, Gohan le tomó nuevamente la mano… y se arrodilló en frente de ella, y la miró decididamente, con una mirada llena de amor y calidez, que ella nunca olvidaría en su vida…

-Videl Satán… -empezó a recitar Gohan, lo que había llevado practicando solo en la Montaña Paos hasta que su padre lo encontró una mañana y le confesó entonces su deseo… - conocerte fue lo mejor de mi vida… mejor que ser el más fuerte, mejor que ser el mejor estudiante… no quiero ni ser un peleador ni un erudito… ¿sabes lo que más deseo en este momento, Videl?

-Gohan… yo… - Videl no sabía que decir, porque no tenía palabras, era tanta la emoción que sentía que no encontraba las palabras para llamarlo, solo le salió del alma decirle – te amo con todo mi corazón…

-Videl, mi querida Videl… yo también te amo con todo mi corazón, quiero pasar mis días contigo y mis noches también… quiero ser la última persona que ves al finalizar tu día… y la primera que saludas al levantarte… por eso… por eso – era el momento, sacó una pequeña cajita donde estaba su futuro, su futuro junto a Videl, a su Videl que tanto amaba…

Videl al ver como sacaba una cajita aterciopelada de color azul, y cuando la abrió quedó paralizada al ver un anillo, su anillo de compromiso, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír… sonreía tanto, estaba tan feliz…

-Videl Satán, frente a tu familia, a mi familia y a nuestros amigos… ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? – al fin lo dijo, y estaba liberado de la tensión… Vio que Videl lloraba, sonreía pero lloraba… - Videl, discúlpame, no quería ponerte así… no llores amor…

-Si, Gohan… Sí, ¡me casaré contigo! – Videl se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas de felicidad que corrían por sus mejillas, y le dio un dulce beso a su querido Gohan, el cual le correspondió y le colocó ese anillo que hace dos meses había comprado.

-Nunca te dejaré sola Videl, jamás sentirás tristeza… te lo prometo.

-Lo sé amor, te amo muchísimo… conocerte fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida…

-Buaaaaaaa mi pequeño Gohan se va a casar – lloraba Milk, siendo contenida por Bulma y Goku…

-Mi hijita querida… buaaaa… mi pequeña se va a casar… buaaaa… al menos se casará con alguien que es más fuerte que su padre… - se trataba de animar Mister Satan… Videl era su única hija, pero sabía que estaba muy enamorada, y conociendo mejor a Gohan se dio cuenta que él era fuerte y buena persona, y que jamás haría sufrir a su princesa.

Todos sus amigos y su familia fueron a felicitar a la joven pareja, quien estaba sumamente acaramelada, pensando en su futuro juntos, ya no serían Gohan Son y Videl Satán… sino que serían los esposos Son, y eso hizo que Videl nuevamente llorara de felicidad.

**.FIN.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, hace bastante quería tomar esa escena y hacer la propuesta de matrimonio.**


End file.
